You Were My Love At First Sight
by MerridewLover
Summary: Simon/Jack fluff, it's valentines day. What did Jack get Simon, and how did they spend their romantic night right before the big romance day? R&R rated T coz no lemons! but almost


**Author Note:** Oh my gosh, I know it is such a late present! I'm sorry! But, my computer decided to be a , and well it wouldn't open up anything. So, my computer is real old [granny!] so it took a while to start working again. :D but, its posted up, ain't it? HA.! X3 Enjoy your valentine's day present. :3 Simon/Jack fluff

[=]

* * *

_**You Were My Love at First Sight**_

[=]

Ralph smiled at Roger. Roger smiled back. They took one more look at the now closed, locked door and started walking away, smirking at their brilliant plan.

"Jack," a voice moaned. Inside the locked room, were two boys, one with black hair, and one with red. They were both panting heavily, the younger of the two—the one with darker hair—beneath the older. They were sitting—or laying—on a tanned couch, in front of a closed window, the blinds shut tightly, making all light vanish except for the tiny cracks through that let the brightness slip in slightly to give them light to see. The boy with red hair—Jack Merridew—had both his hands next to the younger boy, trapping him under him. He bent his head down once more, letting his breath hit the boy's neck while his nose trailed slightly against his jaw.

"Jack," the boy moaned his name again, grabbing his cheeks and bringing up Jack's face to his, guiding his mouth onto his, entering another deep, passionate kiss. He let his mouth fight for dominance against the other boy's, and ended up winning the slight fight. He continued the kiss, while the other boy slipped his hands under his shirt and trailed his fingers against Jack's chest and let them rest there. Jack broke the contact of their mouths to moan slightly. The younger boy smiled with satisfaction, before Jack flipped them off of the couch and onto the floor while saying the younger boy's name.

"Simon."

Simon dived right back into the kiss, and Jack hurriedly went on, letting Simon have dominance for this one. He then broke the kiss again, leaving Simon panting even heavier along with him, and lowered his head to Simon's cheek. Jack kissed his cheek, his cheek _bone_, his jaw right by his ear, then under his ear—making Simon moan again—then trailed down his entire jaw. Then, Jack resumed to trail open-mouthed kisses down Simon's neck and back again. Then, he slowly, but surely, brought his mouth back up to kiss the very edge of Simon's lips. Simon turned his head rapidly, capturing Jack's lips with his own. He then flipped Jack over so that he was on top. Jack let him, and brought his hands to the small of Simon's back. He pulled Simon down on top of him, and then it was Simon's turn to mimic Jack's actions.

They continued.

[=]

The sun creeped through the window and onto Jack's face. He shut his eyes tightly once before blinking them open quickly. He felt—and heard—soft breathing on his chest, and looked down to see Simon cuddled up against his chest, asleep. He smiled, before remembering their actions yesterday till night fall. He slowly took his arms away from Simon and shook him awake. Simon opened his beautifully green eyes and smiled sweetly up at Jack. Then Jack noted how neither had their shirts on, but both were dressed fully other than that.

The redhead smiled back, then brushed the bangs out of Simon's eyes. He said three words, eight letters to him.

"I love you." Simon was shocked for a moment, before smiling even brighter and wider than before. He responded with a quick, chaste kiss, pulled back and put his arms around Jack's neck, bringing his mouth to Jack's ear.

"I love you too." Jack smiled. He snuck a look at the calendar while hugging Simon to him. He smiled again, pulled away from Simon, went to his jacket and pulled something purple out of the pocket. Simon looked confused for a moment, before gasping quickly. Jack handed it to him with a big smile. It was a lavender colored rose, it's scent filled with the smell of Jack—since it was in his pocket the whole time—but without wrinkled petals. It had a little note attached to the side. Simon plucked it off, and quickly read it, giggling quietly when he went to go hug Jack. The rose lay on the bed, the note reading in small, neat letters;

_You were my 'love at first sight' Simon.  
-Jack_

They both went back to sleep—it was Saturday today—and Jack whispered one thing before Simon fell asleep again.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Simon."

* * *

**Author note:** Happy VDay everyone! Sorry, again, it's so late. *tears* anyway, please review! Simon/Jack all fluff coz I felt lovey-dovey today :3

**Reviews** are **love**; and I know _you_ **love **_me_.


End file.
